What's Good Enough for the Goose
by wolfpawn
Summary: Imagine Loki flirting with other women, knowing it gets annoys you, but you never do anything about it, so he continues to do it for the attention. But you finally have enough and flirt with other men, causing him to become infuriated. When he confronts you about your behaviour, it leads to angry and passionate sex.


Again, he was at it again. You glared furiously at him as he allowed some filthy little social climber lean right in against him, his arm snaking around her petite little waist, and…yes, he was actually staring at her breasts. You were convinced that you were vibrating in fury. Every time he did this, he seemed to expect you to remain silent and not concern yourself with it; after all, it was not as though he was bedding any of them he had argued. Well you had finally had enough, you were to be wed soon, you had every right to be angered at his actions.

Thinking to yourself, you looked around, when you saw Lord Baldr, one of Asgard's most handsome soldiers, you got an idea. He was not much older than Loki, in fact, he was the one age with Thor, and very similar in build and appearance. Blonde and muscles, everything Loki was not, and everything that Loki compared himself with. Looking around once more at your otherwise occupied fiancé, you turned back towards the Lord, pulled down the front of your dress slightly, just so that your cleavage was that little more obvious, and walked over.

"My, my, this is clearly where the best of the men are hiding this evening." You smiled.

"The last thing we can ever be accused of being is hiding in the corner like wallflowers M'Lady. Isn't that right Fandral?" He turned and tapped Fandral's shoulder. You smiled all the more, Fandral was as big a flirt with women as men came, this made it all the better.

"Indeed, how else would the best women in the room know how to find us?" The other blonde grinned wolfishly.

"It would be the greatest injustice if that was to be the case." You returned the smile, biting the side of your bottom lip as you looked at him.

"So to what do we owe the honour of your Ladyship's company?" Baldr asked.

"I simply was getting bored standing by myself and knew that were I to join you two fine gentlemen, boredom would most definitely not be an issue." You kept a small flirtatious smile on your face.

"Is Loki not in the room?" Fandral looked around. "It is most improper for him to leave you to yourself."

Thankfully there was no way for the men to see him from their position. "He mentioned something of attending to something official." It was a half truth, he went to deal with an issue, but rather than returning to your side, his eye, and in turn his being, wandered elsewhere.

"Well then, allow us the pleasure of keeping you entertained until his return." Fandral took your hand, which you graciously gave and led you between them to sit.

You laughed at the many stories they reminisced other, and you listened as you drank and made comment from time to time to show they had your interest.

"Do you dance M'Lady?" Baldr asked as he got to his feet.

"Why of course." You placed your hand in his and allowed him to lead you to the floor. "But of course, it is only fair to permit Fandral to dance with me also." You noticed that Loki was nearby, by himself and looking at you. "You shall have to have me next." You called.

"It would be my upmost pleasure to." Fandral winked.

You ignored Loki as you circled the room with your partner, laughing and smiling in a way you only usually did for your fiancé. You knew he was watching, you could feel his eyes on you the entire time, but you did not pay any heed to anything other than your partner. As the song ceased, Baldr gave your hand a kiss as he looked into your eyes; then you rushed straight to Fandral and took his hand. "I am a woman of my word." You grinned as you made your way back to the floor.

"Yes, as you stated, I shall have you now." He grinned, to which you laughed, throwing your head back to display your enjoyment at his statement.

He too danced you around the room, and again Loki's eyes were on you, but with greater intensity in it, or so you could sense as you did not look at him. You felt Fandral's hand slide slightly down from your waist to just over your buttock, but no further. However, it was not really the recommended place for it to rest.

The dance you were partaking in forced you to be able to see Loki nearby. He was irate, livid, incandescent with rage; his eyes on the hand all too near your rear. The one he had bitten and nipped not a week before, stating the only man to ever be permitted at it was him; yet not an hour before his own hand had made its way to the exact same spot on some tart.

"It appears Loki is not best pleased." Fandral leant in close against you to whisper. Your back was to Loki now, but you knew he was not happy. "He's on his way over."

You turned just in time to see Loki arrive. "Forgive my rudeness for interrupting, but it is most pertinent that I speak with my fiancé immediately." Only a fool would not have heard the manner in which he stated the word fiancé.

"Of course, M'Lady, it has been a pleasure and an honour to have your company this evening." Fandral took your hand and kissed it gently.

"And yours." You smiled back, insuring to make it as coy as possible. You turned and faced Loki, who took your hand in his tightly and all but, pulled you out of the hall.

He continued down the hallway and along the corridor before coming to a stairwell and dragging you up that. It was no easy feat to remain with him with the pace he was setting, especially with his long legs and the heels you were wearing, but somehow you managed it. Finally he made his way to a room you had never seen before and pulled you in, locking it with his seidr as soon as he shut the door.

You straightened yourself up and turned.

"What in the Hel was that?" He spat.

"Was what? Me dancing with other men?" You raised your brow, but your voice calm.

Your demeanour startled him slightly. "Sitting alone with those two…two scoundrels, flirting and laughing, and allowing Fandral to nearly touch your…"

"He did not touch it though." You pointed out.

"You think this a game?" His eyes were wide. "Look at you; you may as well have nothing covering your torso that dress shows too much." His hands gesturing to your chest.

"This is no game, and I pulled my dress down slightly, but it is still more than covering my cleavage."

"What has gotten into you?" His hands were raised to the sides of his head and he shook them in anger.

It was then you decided to answer fully. "I've had enough." His hands fell to his sides. "I am done Loki."

"What are you on about?"

"Your antics. You give out about what Fandral did, you hypocrite, yet you did the very same yourself, worse even." You spat. "While staring down another woman's dress I might add. Tell me, was I not supposed to see, well guess what Loki, all the aristocracy of Asgard saw. I have had enough, I am sick of the looks of disbelief and pity on peoples faces, and I am most certainly sick of feeling my self worth go down as you permit every woman worthy of the title of brothel dregs to fawn over you. If I am not good enough for you, then say so now so I can go find a man who thinks me ample." You turned and made for the door. "Open it now."

He didn't, instead he walked up behind you and swung you around to face him once more. Placing one hand to the side of your neck, he leant down and kissed you, hard. His fingers curled into your hair, pulling it from the pins keeping it in place. When he pulled away, he looked down at you, his stare intense. "No other man will ever have you." He declared; as his teeth grazed the exposed skin of your neck "None."

"Go to Hel Loki, I am not going to be a fool for you." You went to leave again. This time Loki pushed you chest first against the door. "Get off me."

"You are mine my darling." He growled, his teeth actually nipping as he spoke. "And I do not share."

"Yet you expect me to share you, that is hypocrisy at it's finest." You snarled, angry, you turned and pushed him backwards; he stumbled on the upturned side of a rug and fell onto a seat behind him. Taking the opportunity, you sit on his lap, straddling him. "Not a week ago you had me in your quarters, naked and biting me, do you recall?" He nodded, startled at your out of ordinary demeanour. "Telling me that my ass was for you and you alone."

"It is." He replied, his hands making their way to your sides.

You pushed them away. "I decide who touches me, not you." You grinded your hips, causing you to run yourself against his hardened cock. "You like that?" He nodded, his mouth slightly opened. "Then get one of your filthy wenches to deal with it." You got off his lap and walked to the door, knowing that him being preoccupied by your actions would have caused his seidr to dissipate and allow you to leave.

Before you got to it however, you were caught by him. "There is only one woman I ever want to sate my pleasure." He growled, tearing the bodice of the dress slightly so to get at you. "And I want to be the only man to ever have the honour of having his tongue and teeth to ravish these." He bit gently on your already hardened nipple before lapping at it and circling it with his tongue. "There can only be you."

You pulled on his hair to pull him away from you. "You have a damn funny way of showing it."

"No other woman can give me pleasure." He reiterated

"You say such words, but your actions stated different Silver Tongue, it cannot save you when I have seen the contrary with my own eyes." You hissed. You gasped as he hitched your leg up and lifted your legs around his waist and lifted your dress so it was around your waist. Reaching between you, he reached for your underwear, a feral growl escaped him when he realised you had forgone them. He reached to his pants and pulled them down, his hard and thick shaft already weeping to be within you. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I want you." He kissed you before pulling at your lip with his teeth.

"You do not deserve me." You pushed him back, but he did not budge.

"My darling." He pushed forward so his shaft was rubbing up and down your soaking lips. "I have to have you." With that he pushed in. not waiting for you to adjust, though thankfully, much to your own anger, your body was all too willing to accept him. "You are mine."

"Fuck you." You spat, angry at his words still.

"No other man is ever allowed have you." He stated again. His thrusts increasing as he slammed in over and over, forcing the breathe from your body. "I will show those little boys who you belong to." He bit on your shoulder before licking it. "Mine. Mine." He repeated, continuing his pistoning, a series of bites began to litter your skin.

The feeling of him reaching the inner most parts of you caused you to gasp in pleasure. You felt him rub against your most sensitive areas over and over, allowing you to quickly come to your peak. Head thrown back, his hair twisted in your fingers, you shouted your release, unable to remain silent as it shook through your body. Loki kept a steady rhythm, though he grunted in pleasure as your walls tightened around him while also becoming slick with arousal and then release. "Loki."

"Yes, that's it. Only I can do this to you, have you begging for it. No one else can give you such pleasure. Gods I love the feel of your body, it is wrong for any other man to touch you." As soon as your orgasm ceased and his words filtered through your mind, you pushed Loki from you. In shock he stared as you made for the door. "What…but."

"You do not deserve me. I have been too patient, too lenient on you." You snarled, noticing his erection still jutting out between his legs. "You say only I can satisfy you, then why allow them touch you? And that only you should touch me, yet you allow them touch you." You screamed. "I hate it Loki." You pushed him back onto the chair again, and once more straddled him, this time, grinding yourself directly onto his shaft, allowing your juices to soak it, before angling it in a way it could slip into your waiting body. "You are not worthy of me." You bit on his earlobe, tugging it as you knew he loved.

"Ah!" Loki held your hips, bouncing you on his lap.

"I am too good for you. Fuck!" The angle caused his engorged head to strike right against your already tender G spot. "I warn you now Loki, if you ever touch another woman like that again, I will have it that you never need to worry about any other woman sating you, because it will no longer function."

"Oh gods." Loki's head fell back, never had you been so aggressive in your lovemaking, and even with his manhood being threatened, he found it incredibly arousing. "I can't…"

You pulled his head forward to force him to look at you. "You can, and you will wait until I command." You ordered. "I have not received all the pleasure I wish to obtain this evening. If you leave me wanting, then I will have to go elsewhere to seek it."

Loki's eyes widened and taking your ass in his hands, he fell to his knees then landed you both to the floor. "Do not even think about it." He growled. He pushed your legs out so you were well spread beneath him.

"You threaten to leave me wanting, is it because you already had your fill of one of your whores?" His pace increased, each thrust slamming into you and causing you to feel greater pleasure.

"No one touches what is mine." His teeth were clenched tight. "You are about to cum, do not deny it, I can feel you tighten around me. Give in to it; acknowledge what I do to you."

You let the pleasure take you again, clenching hard around him, your body trying to feel every last ridge of his veins and muscle. Your nails gripped whatever part of him you could grasp; you did not care if it was his clothes or his skin.

Again, his rhythm did not falter, the sound of his thighs slapping against you bringing you back to Asgard after another mind blowing orgasm. "Gods."

"Yes, call for them." He leant his face against your shoulder. "So good…fuck yes."

"You like it?"

"God's yes." He moaned.

You pushed him off you and had it so he was on his back and straddled him, sinking onto him again, and setting a punishing rhythm. "You call me yours Loki."

"Yes."

"If you want me to be yours, then you are mine." You bit his neck as he had done yours.

"Yes, yours."

"And that means to touch another woman from now on is a horrific offence, punishable by however I see fit."

"Oh fuck."

"I will have a device engineered so that you never find release. You will be perpetually begging for it, but never able to find it, should I see your eye." You gripped his shoulder tightly, allowing your nails to puncture into his skin. "Or your hand wander again."

"No…Never." He chanted, his eyes fit to roll up and into his head with pleasure. "I'm gonna…"

You leant down close to him, grinding your hips in a circular manner as you did so, your teeth again nipping at his sensitive ear. "Fill me; prove you are not all talk."

The noises he made were animalistic. He grunted, yelled and moaned as his seed coated your inner walls. He came so hard it leaked from you and down his shaft. It took him a few more thrusts after he completed before he ceased moving.

You took his chin in you fingers and forced him to pay attention to you. "If you thought my little flirtatious display tonight was angering, it will be nothing in comparison to what I will do if you dare treat me in such a manner again, I swear it Loki." Your snarled.

"No more, I swear."

"Good, because if you think you are allowed to do it, then I will remind you why I am more than able to match you." You swore.


End file.
